wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vindaloo
Vindaloo belongs to Enigma. Please don't use or take any content from this page! :Appearance Wide-set and chubby, Vindaloo isn't exactly the most graceful of dragons. His muzzle is flat and he appears similar to a MudWing's stereotypical body type, despite being a full LightWing. His arms are fat, while his wings, in comparison, are smaller and skinnier. His main horns are extremely curled, most likely becoming curled like rams' when he's an adult. His crown is made up of a single horn curling back and around and his spines are crooked. Loop's mirror scales are "donut shaped" with little O's and circle scales on his wings, neck, sides, and tail. Loops is a yellowish green color, with a lighter underbelly with no defining line separating his normal scales and his underbelly. His back scales are a warmer, darker green, again, with no defining line. Looking closely, there's an overlapping of color in the form of small arches or even loops. His wing membranes are a brighter green color, and his horns are a darker shade. Loop's eyes are yellow and brown. His features, aside from his horns, are generally soft and squishy. He has "paws" under his talons and their colors blend easily into each other that it's hard to tell he has pads. :Personality Loops is incredibly passive. He'll do what he's nicely asked and treats others politely a majority of the time. He's friendly but doesn't necessarily go out of his way to start social interactions. He'll simply butt into others' conversations if he hears something that's interesting to him. He zones out easily and is generally sleepy. He doesn't have the longest attention span, but he always tries to put his best effort into things that are requested from him. One could say he's compliant, as he hardly urges anything himself unless it has to do with resting or assembling his own comfort. If dragons are nice to him, he'll do his best to pay it forward and be helpful. He only strives to make others happy and for his own relaxation as a reward. On the other hand, he can be quite quick to get irritated with the others' impatience. In an ironic way, he'll be quick to get angry when others are being persistently negative, pushy, or upset. Loops won't tolerate disrespect from other dragons. He can be shockingly loud or snappish when dragons get upset with him. He holds his tongue to a certain extent and will be more patient with passing dragons or dragonets, but putting up with intolerant dragons can put him in an uncharacteristic damper mood. :Talents *lightwing abilities *actually really good at starting fires with mirrors, uses them to get shoves started *really good sense of smell, could probably work in a kitchen like remmy the ratatoille *surprisingly agile waiter and busboy *can sleep whilst standing up :History *parents owned a resturant *woah a whole child!!! *really sprity little boy, if not a bit of a big boy *taught to have manners and be mindful. "the customer is always right" but more like "the person who you can help can help you if you're kind" *but also "take no crap, do no harm" *diagnosed with insomnia at a young age - lead to being diagnosed with narcolepsy *lives a majority of his life with it so it doesn't phase him, it just screws up his shifts at his parents' restaurant (and flexible staff is hard to find) *something something, still a boy who lives and helps his parents and all that :Trivia *Has narcolepsy + insomnia **Falls asleep frequently and has trouble falling asleep on his own *REALLY good cook, growing up in a culinary home :Relationships :Gallery 3edc890a-7259-4b15-8b28-636fd01c7e54.png|by Spix227!!!!!!! BIG THANK YOU i love him,,,,, The ultimate cinnamon roll.png|by Spix227 w/out background!! EBF7AA50-528B-44B4-9326-72B93D8E92F5.jpeg|by JellybeanDragon67!!!!!!!!! thank you,,, thanks to you he has achieved,,,,, ultimate loop Category:LightWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters